


Baby You’re Electric, Love

by pinktulips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dominant/Submissive, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spreader Bars, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktulips/pseuds/pinktulips
Summary: Spreader bars are a thing now it seems.“It’s the anticipation, as much as it is the feeling, that’s what turns him on so much he feels like he can’t breathe with it, the air heavy and thick and sticking to his skin in the best way.”





	Baby You’re Electric, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I apologise. I couldn’t get the idea out of my head when I should be writing my other fic so here this is. I’ve recently discovered Børns and have been listening to his music ever since, I know those aren’t the lyrics but they fit better for a title. Just roll with it.

The first time he thinks about it he’s a little distracted. 

“I thought I told you to stay still baby.”

Harry whines, legs shaking as he tries valiantly to hold himself up, legs sliding on the sheets beneath him. 

A few moments pass. The sounds of their moans fill the room, accompanied with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

_“Harry.”_

“Louis,” he whines back, squirming around beneath him as he tries, and mostly fails, to get back to his knees. He’s tied is the problem, rope wrapped around his ankles and wrists, in order to stop the wriggling. At least that was the point when they started, but it hasn’t exactly worked. His knees are sliding on the bed, and he’s slipping. 

Then he slips forward again and Louis grabs his hips, pulling him backwards as he slams into him. Harry comes untouched, wailing into the mattress. And that was the end of that. For now. 

—

Harry loves being tied up. He always has, as long as they’ve been together, even when they were new, Louis would hold down his hands and that would be him gone. 

Today he had come home to a note saying that Louis would be home around eight. And that he wanted him on the bed, face down, ass up, naked. Well then. 

Harry took a shower about half an hour ago, and is now sitting on the bed as Louis asked, waiting. The door opens downstairs, he can hear Louis locking it and puttering around for a while. For about five minutes Harry lies on the bed before finally he hears Louis coming up to their room. 

“Hey baby,” he says from the doorway, walking over to the bed. “Look at you,” he coos, caressing Harry’s bum with one hand, the other trailing down his leg, “so pretty.”

“I’ve got something for you tonight baby, wanna see?” Louis laughs as Harry scrambles around on the bed to look at him. “Hey,” he says when they’re face to face, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Louis hands him the plastic bag that he’s holding, and Harry opens it eagerly. What he sees makes his mouth dry out, dick twitching a little as arousal begins to coil up in his stomach. Spreader bars. 

He looks up at Louis a little nervously. They’ve talked about it before briefly, usually when Harry’s laying fucked out after sex, mumbling nonsense and pressing himself into Louis’ side. He wants to try it. He’s just unsure. Louis smiles at him, but there’s a silent question in his eyes. 

“Please,” Harry whispers, and that’s all the encouragement they really need. 

“Back on the bed baby, hands and knees please.” Harry clambers onto the bed, wriggling around to get comfortable. Once he’s settled, Louis comes up behind him circling his ankles with his fist. “I think... I think we’ll do two baby how does that sound.”

“Yes,” Harry whispers a little breathlessly, and he soon feels Louis back again, and then the cool feeling of the cuffs being clasped around his ankles. And the another, between his knees. Spreading him. 

“So beautiful,” Louis says, kissing along Harry’s spine. “Colour baby?” he asks. 

“Green.” 

“Are you going to be able to keep your hands still if I leave them or do you need them tied?”

Harry almost whimpers at the question. “Tied,” he says, already lowering himself so that his head is nestled between the pillows. He’s properly turned on now, cock laying hard against his tummy, leaking precome. “Please,” he tacks on, and he hears Louis rummaging around in the bed table for their cuffs. When he’s properly secured Louis pulls away completely. 

“Don’t move baby, okay. Can you be good for me?”

“Yes,” Harry mewls, “Yes Louis.”

It’s the anticipation, as much as it is the feeling, that’s what turns him on so much he feels like he can’t breathe with it, the air heavy and thick and sticking to his skin in the best way. 

Louis’ fingers ghost against the back of his neck and he almost jumps. Almost. He’s been asked not to move, to be a good boy. That’s all he wants after all. 

The fingers trail down his spine softly, can hear Louis whispering to himself but can’t make out the words. They’ve barely started and he’s already lost in it, head starting to feel heavier, thoughts fuzzy around the edges. Louis’ hands finally reach their designed spot, and he’s spreading Harry apart. 

He whimpers at the first press of fingers against his hole, not enough to breach, but stretching slightly. The fingers are soon replaced by tongue, wet and hot, and Harry bites the pillow in order to keep his noises in. 

When Louis’ tongue pushes past his rim he can’t help it. He jolts forward at the feeling, an electric current buzzing beneath his skin, sweating, moaning. Louis pulls away immediately. 

“Harry,” he says and his voice is low, the dangerous edge to it that it always gains when they play. It drives Harry wild.

“I thought I told you to stay still. To be good for me.” Harry whines, but relaxes back as much as possible into the restraints. 

“That’s it,” Louis soothes, before diving back in tongue first. He’s making circles with his tongue, pushing it inside softly before pulling out to lathe over his hole. He’s as starving for it as Harry is, needs this as much as he does. It’s that, if anything, that puts Harry’s mind at ease. 

He’s not sure exactly when, doesn’t hear the lube cap open and close with a snick, all he knows is that Louis has brought his slick fingers up to his hole and is sliding one in alongside his tongue. He whines, wants to chase the feeling of fullness that he’s craving but he can’t. He needs to be good. 

Louis works him open slowly, reverently, like Harry is the most precious thing. Time ceases to exist, all that matters now is the feeling of Louis’ finger sliding in and out of his hole ceaselessly, tongue swirling around the base of it where it breaches him. 

A second finger slides alongside the first. Harry is panting now, moaning, but he can barely hear it. He can feel the way he’s being stretched as Louis scissors his fingers, revelling in the way it feels. He shifts slightly and the bar presses against his skin, sending fresh shockwaves throughout his body. 

He hadn’t forgotten, but now it is all he can focus on, pulling softly at it, trying to shift his knees apart to be stopped by the bar between them. He takes a moment to re immerse himself in it, whines softly in his throat. He truly can’t move, legs, ankles, wrists all bound, spread wide open for Louis to do as he wishes. 

Time fades in and out. Only when he’s three fingers deep is Louis truly satisfied, pumping them steadily in and out. He’s been avoiding his prostate, Harry can tell in the way he’s angling his fingers to the side slightly, never quite touching. If he reached out he would press right against it. But he doesn’t, just keeps the steady pace, stroking the velvet walls inside of him. 

The fingers are removed. From far away Harry hears his name called, “colour,” it’s asking him. It takes him a moment to understand what that means. “Green,” he moans softly. “Please. Louis. Please.” 

—

Harry’s so out of it, Louis can tell in the way he’s slurring his words. He almost wishes he could see him right now. Knows the exact look he has, eyes glassy, lips bitten fuchsia pink, flushed and sweating. He’s moaning softly, incoherently, whining and whimpering. 

“It’s okay baby,” Louis says, and he slicks up his cock, lining up against Harry. It’s so easy with the bars between his legs holding him steady and open. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs as he presses forward, cock snagging on Harry’s rim once, twice before pushing past it. Louis moans low in his throat as the tight wet heat envelops his cock, pulsing around him like a live wire. He could do this forever, that first thrust inside, slow, steady as he comes to rest against Harry’s ass, bottoming out. 

Harry cries out as he starts to move, just soft slow drags of his cock inside him, re accustoming to the feeling of his boy tight around him. Then, gathering leverage by grasping Harry’s tied hands, Louis begins to thrust inside with purpose, filling him over and over again the way he’s begging for it. 

He can’t look away from the view beneath him, his baby, spread open by the bars, hands tied behind his back, taking Louis’ cock and crying for it. It’s maddening, the thrill of adrenaline it gives him, fuelling him on. It’s not as if he could stop even if he had wanted. 

Harry’s whimpering now, Louis’ thrusts hitting his prostate with each harsh slap of skin on skin. Louis can feel him pulling at the restraints, unable to spread out further nor to clamp his legs shut. He doesn’t tell him off for it, can’t, he’s too far gone for that, each thrust causing him to try and move closer, further away. 

He’s close before he even realises it’s happening, orgasm beginning to pool below his stomach, sending coils of arousal through his veins. He slips forwards, hands coming to grasp Harry’s hair, the soft curls wrapping themselves around his fingers. “Baby,” he moans, incapable of proper speech as he approaches his release, voice giving way into broken moans as he comes buried deep inside him, filling his ass with his cum. 

Harry’s crying now, full on crying and whimpering at the feeling. Oversensitive and beginning to hurt Louis wills himself to keep going, cock nudging against Harry’s prostate with each slow thrust inside. “Want you to come from just my cock baby,” he moans, “know you can do it sweetheart, you’re so good baby, come for me sweetheart c’mon,”

Harry wails beneath him as he comes untouched, cock spilling wetly against the sheets and his belly, asshole clenching tight like a vice around Louis, who grits his teeth at the feeling around his sensitive dick. 

When he’s done he slumps forward, still crying softly and Louis pulls out. “Colour baby,” he asks, even though he’s pretty sure Harry can’t hear him. He gets a mumbled “‘eeen” in response which he takes to make green, rubbing Harry’s back as he removes the cuffs on his wrists. “You’re so good baby that’s it, did so well for me sweetheart,” he’s babbling as he eases the cuffs off around his ankles and removes the bar from between them and from his knees, discarding them onto the floor. 

He rubs soothing motions into Harry’s skin, easing him ever so slowly onto his side. His eyes are open but they’re unfocused and glazed over, still wet from crying. His lips look bitten raw, obscene pink and he’s nosing at Louis’ shoulder where he’s lay beside him. He looks completely wrecked and Louis’ cock, though spent, still twitches lightly in arousal. 

“Baby,” he whispers, circling his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. “Harry baby, you were so good my love, so good.” He presses kisses against Harry’s cheekbone, hand coming to cup his face and thumb swiping against his eye. “So good sweetie.”

Harry’s still mumbling softly squeezing forward into Louis, wanting to be close to him. They lay together for a while longer, Louis still murmuring words of praise and love into Harry’s hairline, lips tracing soft kisses all over his face. When at last Harry seems to have calmed down, Louis gets up to run him a bath and grab a glass of water, with lots of assurances that he’ll be back right away. 

Even with the assurances Harry still looks vaguely upset when he returns, and Louis holds him close again, before he sips at the water like a man dying of thirst, draining the glass in one long pull. Louis sets it aside and helps him up, and together they make their way to the bathroom, easing down slowly into the warm water, a soft baby pink from the bath bomb he’d used. 

“Louis,” Harry says, first coherent words since before they began. “I love you,” he whispers, and unwittingly, Louis’ eyes brim with tears. 

“Love you too baby,” he mutters back, voice more gravelly than it has any right to be. “So much yeah?”

Harry nods, burrowing down into Louis’ chest, and together surrounded by the warm pink liquid, they lay in the silence, basking in their love. 

—

_drown me,_  
_you make my heart beat like the rain,_  
_surround me,_  
_hold me deep beneath your waves._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please do leave comments and kudos, they really do mean the world x


End file.
